Ripping Day Lilies
by AccioDeathlyHallows
Summary: Lily Potter, 14, is not only developing her character, but a small crush on her cousins boyfriend. Who will get hurt, Lily, Rose, Or Scorpius?     Scorpius, 16, is struggling with having his fathers expectations looming on him. Who will help him through?
1. Twist

"Lily? Time for tea!" My mother called up the stairs. I switched off my music and started out of my bedroom door.

"Coming mum!" I yelled to her. Tea with the Weasley's, how could I forget? I quickly put on my pink cardigan that my Aunt Hermione got me, stuck a flower clip in my hair and ran down the steps. I jumped down the last three, as I always did, with an angered but amused look from my mum.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" My mother, Ginny, said. She smiled and hugged me.

"As many times as Daddy stopped Voldemort?" I said, looking up and laughing. She ruffled the bangs of my bright red hair and smirked. I pulled out of her hug, with much effort, and fixed my hair quickly.

"What's that about Voldemort?" familiar, squeaky voice says. I rushed to the living room and saw my cousin, Hugo, emerging from the fireplace. Hugo had just turned 14 last month and tomorrow was my birthday. Hugo and I were going into our 4th year at Hogwarts together.

He brushed some dust off of his shoulder and reached down to hug me. Yes, down. He definitely got my Uncle Ron's height.

"How's it going, Lils?" he asked smiling.

"My turn to hug her!" Rosie said, coming out of the fireplace herself. Rosie was two years older than me, with bright red hair and dark blue eyes. She pushed her brother, who was much taller than her, out of the way to reach me. She pulled me into a warm hug and rubbed my back.

"Kissing up to my mum, are we?" she whispered, tugging at my top. I could feel my ears go red and I nodded, laughing. The fireplace burned again, but this time it wasn't red hair that came out of the fireplace- it was blonde. Bright blonde.

"Lily, you've met Scorpius?" Rosie said, taking Scorpius' hand. Rose smiled and looked up at him.

"I think I have, yes." I said, nodding.

"Hi, Lily," Scorpius said, looking at me with a gaze that could make anybodies insides melt; mine included. I felt my cheeks twinge a slight shade of pink as he shook my hand.

"Rosie, Lily are you-" my mother began as she walked into the room. She stopped on a dime as she spotted the head of bright blonde hair. "Hello, Scorpius," she said, startled.

Hello, Mrs. Potter. I'm so sorry to intrude on your family gathering," he said smoothly as he shook her hand. His other hand was still within Rosie's, which is where my mums eyes wandered. Scorpius didn't move his hand, even when Rose's twitched.

"It's quite alright. Lily, would you mind go getting another cup from the cupboard?" she asked me, with sickeningly sweet smile. I nodded and started into the kitchen where I heard my father and my uncle Ron talking. Aunt Hermione was pulling some cups out of the cabinet. She carefully set 9 cups on the counter with a flick of her wand.

"You'll be needing one more, Aunt 'Mione," I said, poking her side.

"Lily! You scared me half to death!" she said, pulling me into a hug. "Don't ever do that again, or So help me Merlin, I'll chuck you in the shrieking shack!" she said, touching the tip of my nose with her finger. I scrunched my nose up and smiled.

"One more? Oh. Right. Scorpius," She recalled. Uncle Ron snorted.

"Ronald! Be considerate!" Aunt 'Mione spoke softly, but harshly.

"How am I supposed to be bloody considerate when my only daughter is dating a Malfoy?" I heard his whisper to my dad. My dad smiled and got up from his spot at the table.

"James! Albus! Your cousins are here!" He called. Like clockwork, James and Al were down the stairs in no time. 

"When aren't they here? Don't they have their own bloody house?" Albus called jokingly down the stairs.

"What's this I hear about a Malfoy?" James asked bouncing into the kitchen. He clapped Hugo on the back and smiled.

"There's one in your living room that won't bugger off my sister." Hugo replied, rubbing his shoulder jokingly.

"Scorpius is here?" Albus asked, finally coming down the stairs. I nodded.

"What other Malfoy would be here, you bumble?" I smirked, socking him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ha-ha, very funny Lils." he said messing up my bangs on his way to the living room. Again, I hastily fixed my hair and walked into the living room along with them.

Tea came and went, very awkwardly might I add, and Rosie and I sat on the front porch while the guys were playing exploding snap inside. Scorpius had gone home about 15 minutes before because his parents had returned home. 

"He's something else, that Scorpius." Rosie said with a sigh.

'Yeah, Rose. Yeah he is.' I thought to myself. "You've really got a thing for blondes, have you noticed? First Lysander, now Scor?" I said, nudging her side.

"Oh, shut it," she said nudging me back and laughing.  
She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Do you like him, Lils?" she asked. My heart pounded. How could I tell her? I couldn't just come out and say 'Oh and by the way, Rosie, I think I'm in love with your boyfriend' could I?

"Like how?" I said, trying to calm my heart which was beating rapidly.

"Like do you think he's... My type? You know, beside the blond-ness," She said laughing lightly.

Before I could answer, the front door swung open.

"Rosie, dear, we've got to get going," my aunt 'Mione said. I hugged rose, then my aunt and then they were gone. Apparently Hugo and uncle Ron had left earlier. Uncle Ron would rather die than miss a Quidditch game, especially with his season tickets.

I stayed out on the porch for at least an hour. Thinking. Just thinking.

"Lils?" I heard Albus say from behind the front door.

"Out here, Al." I called back. I lifted my hand to my cheek and rested my head on my hand. It was only then that I realized tears were rolling down my cheek.

"You okay?" He said sitting down next to me. I looked down and allowed a few more tears to roll down my face. Nonetheless, I nodded and hoped he wouldn't ask any further questions.

"Yeah," I said shakily. "Why?"

"You never were good at occlumency, Petal," he said putting his arm around me, obviously trying to hold back a laugh. I stared at him angrily through teary eyes.

"You don't even know legilimency!" I retorted.

"Yes, but mum does," he said, rubbing my shoulder. I looked down and a few more tears fell. "You fancy Scorpius, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes..." I said sadly. "It hurts seeing him with Rosie. I love her and all, but.." I trailed off and set my head on his shoulder. I sat there crying silently into his sleeve for what seemed like more than a half hour.

"Why didn't you tell her?" he said, shattering the silence like glass against the pavement.

"How could I? You saw how happy she was!" I said, anger building up inside of me.

"Well why didn't you tell her before she went out with him, Lily? She is your cousin," he said sighing deeply.

"I don't know, Al." I said, my head falling back on his shoulder. He lifted my chin and pulled me into a deep hug.

"You'll be okay, Petal. I know it," he said.

"Thanks, Albus," I said, hugging him back. Al and I rarely have moments like this, but it really reminds me how close we really are. The summer air starts to chill as the night starts to fall. Al and I walk back inside and sits next to James who was polishing his broom. Start of term was day after tomorrow, I almost forgot!

I quickly raced up the stairs, my legs carrying me as fast as they could go. I wasn't even the slightest bit packed. My trunk lay under my bed still cluttered with gobstones and leftover, most likely stale sugar quills.

I crouched on my knees and pulled my trunk out from its hiding place. Without looking up, I grabbed my wand from my nightstand.

"Lumos," I spoke quietly. The tip of my elder and unicorn tail hair wand ignited at once and I searched under my bed for loose things that I might need. I pulled my broom, a firebolt, from way behind some old clothing and candy wrappers and set it off to the side.

This is going to be fun.


	2. Surprise

About an hour later, my trunk was mostly packed and I was counting down the hours to my birthday. The way my birthday falls, I just barely make the age fall to be in the 4th year.

It was about eleven o'clock when my eyelids drooped shut. The Weird Sisters played quietly on my stereo as I drifted off into dreamland.

It felt as if I was only asleep for ten minutes when I woke with the sound of rapping on my door.

"Petal," my father called. "Time to get up. Were leaving for Diagon Alley in ten minutes!"

"Be right there!" I called back, sitting up in my bed. I pushed my hair out of my face and started getting dressed. I put on my white v-neck top with my purple cami underneath and a purple skirt to match. I quickly threw on some white leggings, knowing that my father would probably throw a fit over the length of my skirt. I ran a brush through my hair and put a flower clip in it. The flower clip was pretty much my thing.

I ran down the stairs and jumped down the last three, feeling my skirt blow up against my legs.

"Lily," My father began, but he stopped. He knew there wouldn't be anything to do about my habit. I smiled and hugged him. I could feel him laugh as I hugged him and I looked up at him.

"Are we going to Diagon Alley or what?" I said starting toward the living room. I grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot next to it before my father stopped me.

"We're not taking the floo network today, Lily," he said smiling a smile that I knew meant he was hiding something.

"Then how are we going to get there?" I said, very confused.

"Have you ever apparated with me or Mum?" He said, obviously implying that we were going to.

"No. Isn't it dangerous?" I asked, trying to contain my excitement. It wasn't working at all. My face read nothing but happiness.

"Slightly, but not very. James and Al already went with mum a while ago. Grab my arm." he said, calmly.

I did as he told me to. I concentrated with every fiber of my being to end up in Diagon Alley, even though I knew it wasn't going to make a difference; dad was doing all the thinking.

Within seconds, there was a loud 'POP' and it felt as if I was getting pulled inside out by my bellybutton. A few more seconds passed and we reappeared in Diagon Alley. My head was spinning and I sat on one of the nearby benches, trying to see straight again.

"Well done, Petal. At least you didn't vomit. James did on his first time," he said laughing.

"I can't imagine why," I said, pulling myself to my feet again. I held my head for a few seconds then dropped my hands and nodded.

"I'm alright. Where to first?" I asked. Hopefully, we'd be headed to Florean's Ice Cream shop for a birthday treat for me.

"Madame Malkins. That's where your mother and I are going to meet up," he said.

"But I already have my robes, Daddy," I said, completely confused. Sure they were my mother's old robes and had to be altered a bit, but they fit perfectly.

"You're not insisting that you want to wear second hand robes, are you? Come on, my treat," he insisted.

"Fine," I said, starting down the colorful, lively road. Diagon Alley was busier than ever. I remember when I was shopping for my first year materials; I thought that everyone had gathered for my birthday.

Which, obviously, everybody forgot about.

Apparently, the disappointment showed on my face because my father rubbed my shoulder and gave me a sideways glance.

"What's wrong, Lila?" he asked. I always loved him calling me Lila.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I said, putting on a fake but reassuring smile on my face. He took that as a good answer and we kept walking.

We finally approached Madame Malkins and I looked in the window for my mother.

"Where's mum?" I asked, worried. "Is she alright?"  
I started toward the door and my father shook his head.

"What?" I asked. "I thought we were going to get robes." I was completely and utterly confused.

"Things may not always be how they seem, Petal," he said, walking over to my Uncle George's shop across the street.

"Huh?" I whispered to myself.

Dad stood by the door and motioned for me to open it. I grabbed for my wand inside my waistband, just incase. I opened the door carefully and slowly but before I could even process what was going on-

"SURPRISE!" Screamed the crowd of people packed in the building. A smile as wide as Diagon Alley itself spread across my face. James, Al, Mum, Rose, Hugo, Uncles George and Ron, and Aunts Hermione and Angelina all rushed towards me. I looked around to see all my friends and family filling the joke shop.

I was still staring in awe when my best friend and fellow Hufflepuff, Mollie Holloway, came up and hugged me.

"Happy Birthday, Lil!" she said, handing me a fairly large gift box. "You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

"Well, no. But yes! You didn't write, and nobody even acknowledged it was even my-" I said quickly before she cut me off.

"How can you even begin to think that, Lily? I'm your best friend!" she said, hugging me again. "Go on, open your gift," she said picking it up from where I set it on the floor.

Wondering what she got me, I sat on one of the benches inside and hastily tore off the purple sparkling wrapping paper to reveal a brand new laptop. I knew it probably wasn't going to be anything I asked for; Mollie was pretty spontaneous.

"Mollie, this is amazing! Thank you!" I said, hugging her tight.

"Calm down you rambunctious Pygmy puff!" she said and we both laughed. "It's probably a waste, considering you can't use it at school, but it's the thought that counts, right?" She said, doubting herself as always.

"Shut it, Holloway. It's fantastic," I said. She completely ignored my statement and carried on with her speech.

"Anyways, like I was saying. My mum and I installed a program called Skype. It's a video chat service. I have it too and that way, your poor owl won't have to travel from Surrey and back. Every night. All summer," She said. We both laughed, knowing the trouble that my owl, Annabelle, had to go through. I wiped tears away from my eyes from laughing so hard. I looked over Mollie's shoulder to see my mother giving me a glare that said "Go-out-there-and-talk-to-people! I hugged Mollie once more and set her gift on a table.

Let the fun begin.


	3. Whatever, Innerself

After a quick hello to most of my family members and friends, hearing singing worse than my father's jokes, and having Al and James flirt with most of my friends, I quickly ducked into the back room with a slice of red velvet cake and a scoop of Florean Fortescue's best Mint-chip ice cream.

Not even two minutes later, I heard the door open. Whoever it was came and sat next to me. I looked through my hair, which had fallen from its extremely tight ponytail, to observe who it was. One look and my face turned bright red; Scorpius had entered with a parcel. For me! He got me a gift!

_Calm yourself, Lily. He's Rosie's, not yours._

Yeah, whatever, inner self.

"Hey, Lily," He said, giving me a melt-your-insides smile; which is exactly what it did. "Happy Birthday," he added, awkwardly, but cutely, putting the package on my lap. The gold paper shimmered off of the bright room

"T-thanks, Scorpius," I replied with all the courage I could muster. It was no use; his gray eyes had me in a trance causing me to act like a pile of putty. I tried calming my rapidly beating heart, but since I had already used all my courage to talk to the boy…

"No problem," He replied. "You might want to open that before your birthday is over," He said, laughing slightly.

I laughed too and nodded, mostly to get more hair in front of my extremely red cheeks. I tore open the glittering paper and took the cover off the box. Patiently waiting inside was a small, electric violet pygmy puff, no bigger than the size of my palm. It bounced onto my awaiting hand and made the tiniest adorable 'squee' noise. I smiled at the little fluff ball, but mostly that he got me this super cute creature.

"Scorpius, this is fantastic! You didn't have to get me anything. How did you know that I like purple?" I babbled. '_Shut up, Lily, you're making a fool of us.' _My inner voice screamed. I put her out of my head after coming to the sense that shutting up would probably be a good idea.

"No big deal, Lils." Merlin's pinky toe, he called me Lils. He poked the pygmy puff slightly, which was perched securely on my shoulder. "His name is Avalon. It's the only name he'll even remotely reply to. He eating rose petals, and water will do him fine. Just whatever you do, do NOT give him coffee. Trust me when I say that you don't want to know what happens," he stopped, sensing he was babbling as well. He looked to me with an extremely cute smirk on his face.

"I'll trust you to that," I said hopeless to try and find something to say. "Do you think we should go before people get worried?" it was the best I could come up with, at the time although my inner voice was screaming _'I don't care if he's your cousin's! Kiss the bloke!'_

"Sure," he said, catching my hint that all hope of conversation is gone. He walked over and held the door open for me. "After you, Birthday Girl," he said, with his heart-melting smirk. He walked off somewhere as soon as he saw Mollie making a beeline towards me. I turned, pointlessly, to see where he had gone, but he'd vanished already.

"Lily Luna _Bloody_ Potter, please tell me that you did **not** just come out of a storage cabinet with Scorpius Malfoy!" Mollie said in hushed, harsh, McGonnagal-esque tones.

"Okay. I did not just come out of a storage cabinet with Scorpius Malfoy," I said matter-of-factly, no matter the color of my cheeks.

"Lily.." She said, sounding so much like my mother it would've scared a nose onto a snake.

"Mollie," I said, trying but failing to copy her harshness.

She ignored me and gave me her famous "You-know-that's-not-what-I-meant" look.

"Listen, I was there escaping the ginger parade," I said pointing to my family "and he gave me my gift. That was it." I stopped, waiting for a reaction while I stroked Avalon. He was nibbling on the end bits of my hair. Maybe I should stop using that rose scented shampoo…

"He's so cute!" She squealed, breaking whatever train of thought she had going. "Both of them." She added, observing the brightness of my face again. "You should date him, you should." She said. "Scorpius, not the pygmy puff," she said further. "That would be strange." We both laughed, but there was a tug in my heart that said I was probably better off with the pygmy puff. Would Scorpius ever notice me as more than his girlfriend's cousin?

"I would. You know in the name of Merlin that I would. He's dating Rosie…" I added glumly, pointing to the happy couple. They were cuddling close together on one of the nearby benches.

"Rose? Really? You're a Potter, for Merlin's sake!" Mollie said, hoping that she was making me feel better. In all truthfulness, she did slightly. I _am _a Potter.

My face still must've read disappointment, because when Albus' eyes met mine across the room, he went and invited Scor to a 'rousing' game of Exploding Snap. Scorpius happily obliged, much to Rosie's displeasure. '_Maybe if she'd let the boy breathe… All she does is snog the poor bloke.' _ Again with the inner voice! Rosie's free to snog whoever she wants… But if it were up to me, it wouldn't be Scor.

Mollie went over to flirt with one of my brothers' friends, as usual. I looked out the window of the shop; so much time had passed since we had gotten here. I went over to where my mum was taking to some parents of my friends.

"Mum? Don't we have to go get supplies?" I asked, concerned. If I plan on getting O's in my O.W.L.'s next year, then I need to start on my material now. '_How ungrateful can you be, Lily? It's your bloody birthday party and you're asking about school supplies?' _

"Oh, Petal," She said laughing. "We've gotten your things already. That's why your brothers and I left earlier." She smiled when I did.

"Lils?"

"Yeah, mum?"

"You might want to get that little voice to shut up. It's not being very supporting," she whispered, hugging me. "Happy Birthday, love."

"Thanks, Mummy," I said smiling.

Mollie's right. I am a Potter.

_More power to you, sweetheart._

Stupid inner-voice.

**A/N: I like where this is going. Don't you? **

**Not that anyone does, but who wants a small spoiler? I'll include it in the next chapter. : D**


	4. Dreams that Kill

James, Al, Daddy and I all carried, at least, two freshly unwrapped presents. We gripped them tightly as Dad apparated us home. Once again, the pulling feeling at my stomach waved over me for a few seconds, and then vanished as my feet hit the floor. The dizziness faded after a while, and I sat down on the couch exhaustedly. Albus ruffled my hair and James sat next to me.

"Happy birthday, Lils," Al said before heading up the stairs to bed. I thanked him and hugged him, then James, then headed up the stairs myself. All the trunks were at the bottom of the steps already. There was one more than usual… Either mum and dad have something to tell me, or I'm so tired that my vision has doubled. Hopefully the latter.

With pygmy puff in hand, I walked up the stairs slowly. "Night mum, night dad!" I called down the stairs. I barely heard their unison reply ("G'night, Love. Happy Birthday!"), as I climbed out of reach.

I stifled a yawn as I turned the doorknob to my room. All I wanted to do was climb into my warm sheets under my enchanted ceiling and fall asleep. I threw my cardigan to the floor, my shoes in the closet and went over to pet Annabelle but-

"Bloody hell, Mollie!" I screeched. I heard a thumping on the wall that was most likely Albus, considering that the walls are thin and his room is next to mine. Mollie turned around from where she was standing.

"Hey, Lils," She said stroking my owl with one finger. "How's it going?" She said, like it was no big deal for her to be in my room at the moment.

"Merlin's pants, what are you doing here?" I said hugging her so unexpectedly that my pygmy puff almost flew off its perch on my shoulder

"My parents couldn't get me to the train station tomorrow, so they talked to your mum and she said that she could take me along with all of you so... here I am!" She explained. So I wasn't seeing double downstairs… I smiled as she sat on my floor with my new laptop. "Do you wanna learn how to use your new toy?" She said in a singsong voice. Enthusiastically, I nodded and sat next to her.

She showed me the basics of how to operate Skype, and it really was pretty basic. She had everything set up for me and I was a friend with anybody and everybody that goes to Hogwarts with us. Well, except the Slytherins.

"You're PetalPotter, and I'm Molloway. Cute, huh?" Mollie said. She apparently had too much cake…

I listened to Mollie babble for about 15 more minutes before my eyes shut.

_-oOo-_

_Dream_

_I walked through the iron wrought doors of the great hall. The final speeches had just given out, the first years jubilant, and everybody was ready for bed. I took one of the secret ways within the castle to get to the Hufflepuff common room. Making sure I wasn't being trailed by anyone, I snapped my head to each side before climbing behind a portrait. About halfway down, in a cross-road in the path, I saw wandlight. I look down the lit area and see two older students sitting, giggling like idiots._

_I knew one of those two voices._

_Rosie. And she wasn't sitting next to Scorpius. _

_The boy reaches over and kisses her tenderly, but not before she puts her wand out. I hear breathing get slightly heavier as I scurry faster down the tunnel. I could not believe my eyes. _

_How could Rosie do this to Scorpius? _

She doesn't love him. _My inner voice countered._

_Does he know?_

Of course not. How could he?

_Who was that boy?_

It definitely wasn't Scorpius

'_Really?' I replied to myself mentally. 'You think I didn't notice? We're the same person, in case you've forgotten.' _

Or maybe you've forgotten who you really are. _My inner-self battled._

_ -oOo-_

I woke up breathing heavily. Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead and I slammed the back of my head back down on my pillow. My enchanted ceiling was just beginning to show the sun rising, and Mollie was still asleep on the floor, although I could've sworn she fell asleep on my bed… I got out of bed, with a quick glance at my clock ('_stop being so paranoid… You don't have to be at the train station for 5 more hours…' _said my inner voice, disapprovingly). I jumped into the bathroom to shower before the boys woke up. I stood with the warm water pulsing on my back for a few minutes trying to figure my dream out. I doubt it would mean anything, but what if it happened? '_You're just hoping it's going to happen so you can have Scorpius all to yourself_ ' my inner voice cooed evilly. 'No I'm not,' I retorted mentally.

The water was taking a sharp turn away from warm and happy, making its way to cold and shocking. I washed my hair quickly with my mum's shampoo, to ensure that my pygmy puff wouldn't nibble on my hair, and jumped out right before it hit freezing. James and Al would hate that I left them no warm water, but that's their cross to bear for waking up late. I wrapped my hair in a towel and wrapped myself in my green bathrobe.

"Morning, Love!" I heard my mum call from downstairs. She knows that I'm the early bird. Oh, how I love her.

"Morning, Mummy!" I called back.

"Quit your shouting, I'm trying to sleep!" A very disoriented James called to the both of us. I stuck my tongue out at him, knowing that he couldn't see me, and walked to my room. I playfully kicked Mollie in the side to wake her up.

"Huh?" She snorted, snapping her neck up, sending her dark brown hair flying.

"You might want to get in the shower before James does. He'll be in there for ages," I advised. "And if you don't want Avalon eating your hair, use my moms shampoo." She looked utterly confused, but she knew I would explain on the train.

"Everything still where it was last time?" She asked, still half asleep. Mollie normally lives at my house in the summer, so her knowing where everything is was a formality. I nodded and she set off toward the bathroom.

Knowing Mollie, I took my time getting dressed. I picked out some new clothes that I got from my aunt Hermione. She always knew what to get me. The lucky clothing items selected included a very cute pair of light wash skinny jeans, just barely ripped at the knees, a olive green tank top, and a gray striped vest that's hem flew nice and freely against my midsection. I dried my hair, magically of course (being the niece of the head of magical law enforcement had it's perks), and curled it slightly with my curling iron. One spray of hairspray later, Mollie waltzed back in my room.

"I'm going down for breakfast. Come down when you're ready," I said, knowing full well that she would take more than a half hour to get ready. She nodded and I walked down the stairs, with the exception of jumping the last three, and plopped on the landing with a slight 'thud.'

"Hello, love," my father greeted me from the table, his eyes still focused on the _Daily Prophet. _

"Morning, Daddy," I said, grabbing a piece of toast from the plate on the table. Taking small bites of my toast, my mind drifted back to my dream. What could it mean?

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! It was a bit longer than usual… I bet you didn't mind much though.. **

**The dream scene was pretty fun to write, especially with throwing Lily's pesky inner voice in again. **

**Here's an extremely small spoiler! If you don't want to see it, do NOT continue reading this author's note!**

**Animagus.**

**That is all.**


	5. Alohomora My Heart

"Bye, Mum! Bye, Dad!" I called out the window. "See you at Christmas!" I said, waving. My mum waved slightly, her other hand clenched tightly within my fathers. She always looked as if she would burst out in tears every time we left. I smiled at her and my father, blew them both a kiss, and then sat down in my compartment with Mollie. We had the compartment to ourselves with the exception of my owl, her cat, and my pygmy puff. Avalon was perched on my head, quietly but cutely chewing on a sunflower seed that I had transfigured into a rose petal; he didn't find a difference and was pretty content with what he had.

The train lurched forward and we were off. I stared out the window as Mollie talked about Merlin knows what. I loved the girl to death, but she talks_ way_ too much. I responded when necessary so that she thought that I was listening, when in all reality, I was dwelling on the possibility of my dream.

_Stop being so paranoid_

Again with the inner voice! UGH!

My train of thought was broken when I heard whispers outside of my compartment. Mollie must've heard them too, because we were both extracting our extendable ears from our bags.

"…why do you think she would do that?" the first voice spoke softly. Arabelle Pimmins, a Slytherin who was a year above Mollie and I, was the owner. I could tell by her nasally tone. Her voice irritated me and I was pleased when the second voice drowned her out.

"Who wouldn't cheat on that bloke? He's a right foul git..." said the second. This one belonged to Celeste Welkins, a shy Ravenclaw, also a year above Mollie and I.

"Well, I wouldn't. He might be a git, but he's an extremely attractive git," Arabelle crooned. "And he's a Gryffindor. Just my type," She laughed obnoxiously.

"Quiet down, Ara. Here he comes!" Celeste whimpered, and then both of the voices were gone. Mollie gave me an extremely confused look.

I heard a compartment door close amongst the nasally giggle that was Arabelle. I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my extendable ear around itself. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard a rapping on the window of our compartment; Scorpius.

I waved him in, and he opened the door. "Hey, Lily. Mollie," He said, nodding. Avalon squealed when Scor entered. "And hello to you too, Avalon," he said poking him. Merlin, Scorpius was adorable. Scorpius attempted to pluck him off of my head, much to my disliking, and when his hands were in front of my face, I tried to wrestle Avalon from his fingertips. Our hands just barely touched, but I knew I felt something. He looked at me like he felt something too. _'Kiss him! Kiss him you inarticulate bumble!' _

He held his hand there for at least three seconds before pulling away. My face was probably as red as my hair, maybe even brighter.

"Well, Rosie's probably wondering where I've gone," he said, sounding slightly disappointed. "I'll see you later?" he said, looking like he didn't want to leave.

"Yeah. See you," I said, trying but failing to show my disappointment.

He walked out, closed the door behind him and I fell back onto the hard backing of the train seat. I could feel Mollie staring at me, longing for an explanation.

"What was that?" she managed to squeak out. "Tell me that didn't just happen!"

"Oh, it happened," I squeaked back. I couldn't even believe it myself. I threw my hand to my cheeks to cool them down. I sighed.

"How—What—HUH?" Mollie shrieked.

"Calm down, Holloway!" I hissed. "You'll frighten the entire train!"

"He's in love with you Petal. And I think they were talking about Rosie, Arabella and Celeste? This could all turn out to be in your favor!" Mollie figured out.

"Yeah, but what about Scor? He'll be hurt still…"

Mollie shrugged, genuinely concerned, but still confused.

We got into our robes as they announced that we were getting closer to school. Mollie, however, was against uniforms and had accessorized.

A lot.

"Mollie, wearing that beret is senseless," I tried first. "We have to wear these hats, remember?" I said, holding both of our plain black pointed hats. They were required for beginning and ending feasts.

"Honestly, Lily," she said with a dramatic sigh. " Do you think I'm going to wear that? It's atrocious," She said, faking a classy voice. I sighed, knowing that nothing that I would say would convince her not to wear what she wanted.

"You know that we wear uniforms so we all look atrocious together, right?" I said trying to hide my slight laughter.

"Maybe," she giggled. "But you never look atrocious in it! It's like you were born to wear it!" Sh huffed.

"Oh, hush up. And technically, everybody on this train was born to wear this uniform, thank you very much," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, very funny, Miss Witty. Why don't you just go join the Ravenclaw's then?" She said, jokingly, before drifting into la-la land.

Not even a half hour later, the train screeched to a stop and all of the cabins were flooded with noise. Everything from rumors about the Triwizard Tournament to singing pygmy puffs was spoken of.

While we were all waiting to get off the train, two voices behind me were fairly loud.

"She was snogging Gregory Wood from what I heard," one of voices said. She sounded like someone in Rosie's year.

"But isn't she going out with that Malfoy boy?" her friend responded.

"Is she still? Well, bummer for him then," the first girl laughed.

My heart sank. Gregory must've been the boy in my dream

_You're getting paranoid again. _

Oh, shut up, you.

_Well I might if we told Scor. He needs to know. _

And you think I don't know that?

_Well I am you._

Ha-ha, very funny.

**A/N: So, it was a little difficult to finish this chapter… I had a lot on my mind, and yeah… so, here it is! I'm thinking about changing the title (of the story in its entirety) to "Picking Petals." You decide! I've got two votes toward it, and one vote against. :D**


	6. Reparo

**Author's Note: Hey readers! So, i wanted to switch things up a bit, so here's the next part... In Scorpius's Point Of View! :D Enjoy! Sorry For it being so late; Fanfiction wasn't letting me upload! D:**

* * *

**Reparo**

* * *

"Lily, you're kidding. She—I wont believe it," I said, shocked. Her eyes pleaded with me in such a way that I knew that she wasn't kidding.

"I wish I was… Listen…" She explained her dream about Rosie and some bloke snogging in a secret pathway, the rumors, Arabelle and Celeste, everything. It took her a whole two minutes to explain, considering that she was talking faster than my little sister when she overdoses on chocolate frogs.

"Lily, you can't believe everything you hear. If you do, someone might convince you that you have a hippogriff tattooed on your back," I said in all seriousness. She looked at me with detest and sadness and it looked like she was about to cry.

"Fine. Don't listen to me. Get hurt for all I care," Lily said, tears welling up in her eyes. She turned on her heel and walked back to a waiting Mollie. Rose walked up after Lily vanished.

It can't be true… can it?

"Scor? You okay?" Rose asked as she we climbed into an empty carriage. "You're as white as snow…" she grabbed my hand and laid her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head lightly.

Before I could even stop myself, four deadly words slipped from my lips: "I love you, Rose," I said, almost inaudibly. She looked up at me, her eyes reading confusion and happiness. I lifted her chin up lightly and kissed her. It took her a second to kiss me back, before she pulled away and hugged me closer to her. We stayed curled up together for the rest of the ride as the thestrals quietly to the castle.

We all gathered in the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. The Gryffindor table was loud with overexcited whispers. Amongst all the new first years sat my little sister Lisette. She gave a feeble wave and I waved back. She smiled as I gave her a thumbs up.

With my father always being such a prat, and my mother off on work trips, Lisette looked up to me more than our parents. Lissy was the one crying the most when I had told my father I was a Gryffindor. I didn't dare cry; my father would be ashamed. I could understand her crying, seeing as she was only five. It was scary, even for me.

Lisette was mostly afraid of the reaction that our father would have if she was any house but Slytherin.

A little while later, when they were almost through with the list, her name was called.

"Malfoy, Lisette," McGonagall called. Her voice echoed across the long dining hall. Lissy scampered up to the front of the room, her short blonde hair shaking as she did. She sat down quick, fast and in a hurry, anxious to make father proud. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The hat's "mouth" spread slightly as it began to think.

"Another Malfoy, eh?" it said, harshly. Lissy nodded carefully. "Great mind you have, lots of wit, I see," the hat mumbled. I could see Lissy mouthing the word 'Slytherin' over and over again with her eyes closed. "Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You'd do so well in Ravenclaw," It countered. Lissy's eyes widened, and my jaw dropped in awe. "Trust me when I say, Ms. Malfoy… Ravenclaw!" It bellowed. All color drained from her face, but a smile soon spread across her face. I regained my wits and clapped for her as she went and sat next to Rosie.

The feast after the sorting was pretty interesting. Albus and Lorcan wouldn't shut up, not like they did anyway, and everybody kept giving me sorry looks. I shook the thought out of my head and spaced out. What if what Lily told me was true? She hadn't lied to me before… come to think of it, she rarely talked to me. Her bright blue-green eyes did most of the talking, and right about now, her bright eyes were telling me that she wanted to hex me into next term.

Maybe she _was _right about Rose. With that thought, I quickly shift my gaze to the Ravenclaw table. Rosie was smiling to herself, talking to Lissy and her friends. Everything was pretty normal, except the fact that Gregory Wood was sitting across from her, being the one making her laugh. He caught my eye and quickly averted his eyes.

Lily was right.

"Al," I said, hitting his arm slightly, "Do you have your dad's cloak on you?" I asked. He looked at me confusedly.

"Yeah, why?" he said, pulling it from his cloak.

"I'll explain later. Just let me use it; I'll bring it back, I promise," I said quickly. He nodded and handed it to me. Rose was just getting up, and I couldn't see Gregory anymore… Now was my chance. I got up and pretended to socialize to buy some time before slipping the cloak over me. I walked a few paces behind Rose, making sure she couldn't hear my footsteps. Rose looked from one side to the next, opened the door and slipped through it. It stayed open long enough for me to slip through it and follow her. I was gaining closer to her when—

Wham! I ran right into somebody. We both fell to the floor. I couldn't see who it was, but a familiar voice sounded as Rosie walked on.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Lily whispered fiercely.

"Lily?" I asked dumbly.

"Scorpius?" she said, surprised but angrily. "Why can't I see you? Do you have Al's cloak?" she asked. I still couldn't see her, but I stood up, pulled the cloak off and nodded.

"But if I have the cloak how—" I began, but she cut me off.

"Disillusionment charm," she said, curtly. "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" she said. There was spite in her voice as she took her charm off.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm playing gobstones, obviously," I said sarcastically. I balled the cloak up in my hand.

"This isn't any of your concern, Scorpius," she spat.

"Bloody hell, it isn't! I'm her boyfriend, incase you haven't noticed, Lily," I retorted.

"Are you sure about that? Why would she be off with some other bloke if you're her –" she started, but I cut her off.

"She's not off with anyone!" I said loudly, still trying to convince my self it wasn't true.

"You keep telling yourself that, Scor. Just keep in mind that if she loved you like I—" she stuttered.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Nothing…" Lily muttered silently.

* * *

**A/N: If anyone wants to make a wish, wish on this. Its exactly 1,111 words. :D (Wish for a better chapter maybe?)**


	7. Wait, What?

Once the shock of Lily's words wore off, I made my way through the first years and up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Droobles," I spoke to the portrait. She agreed and let me through the portrait hole. I climbed inside and glumly went toward the stairs.

"Where were you, mate?" Albus asked as I returned his cloak to him.

"Yeah, we thought we lost you for good," Lorcan added.

"Nothing… I mean… Nowhere… I'm fine," I said, confusing myself. "I'm just going to go to bed… 'Night," I said quickly.

"Night, Scor," they both called after me as I raced up the stairs.

I got parchment and quill and sat in my four-poster, tugging my red curtains shut.

_Lily, _

_Can we talk, and not about Rose? Please… I never meant to upset you._

_Yours, _

_Scorpius_

I folded the letter over itself and placed it in the beak of my tawny owl, Bennett, and set it off to the Hufflepuff common room. Hopefully she'd be awake.

I climbed into my warm sheets, set my wand on the table and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

"Scorpius…" a small voice said. I grunted and threw my pillow over my face.

"Scorpius…" It got louder.

"Meh…" I grumbled.

"SCORPIUS, WAKE UP!"

"Bloody hell, Albus!" I screamed.

"Oh, good, you're up," he said smirking, knowing damn well that I wasn't.

I sneered at him, holding back laughter before I looked at my alarm clock.

6:20.

"What in the name of Merlin did you wake me up this early for?" I said, pushing my hair out of my eyes and to the side, sitting up. He motioned to the nightstand next to my bed where Annabelle, Lily's owl, sat.

"You aren't cheating on Rose with my sister, are you?" Albus asked sounding disturbed. "Trust me, one Weasley woman is more than enough, even if Lily is only half. She can still be a little demon…"

"No, never," I said, kind of offended that he would even think that. "I love Rose. I would never do that," I added. Al stuck his tongue out disgustedly, but jokingly.

I stroked Annabelle's feathers lightly. She held her right leg out, where there was a small roll of parchment attached. I took the parchment, gave her a small treat, and unrolled the letter.

_Scorpius,_

_Meet me on the Quidditch pitch at half past eleven. Find an excuse to get out of class if you must, just meet me there._

_No talking about Rose? Would you promise that?_

_Love Always,_

_Lily_

I hastily scratched back a reply and sent Annabelle back. Bennett must've gone to the owlry, because he wasn't in the room.

I took my sweet time getting ready for classes today. I swept down to the prefects bathroom to take a quick shower, and let the water beat on my back for a good twenty minutes.

Upon walking back to the common room, I thought I heard someone behind me. I snapped my head to the side, but nobody was there. Off in the distance I heard a familiar, small whisper: Rose. I couldn't really hear what she was saying, but it was obviously something she didn't want anybody else hearing.

I pushed my hair back with my hand a few times before bringing out my wand and drying it magically. I flipped it to the side, turning the corner.

Sure enough, there she sat.

And she wasn't alone. In fact, she was the exact opposite, seeing as she was lip-locked into silence.

"Rose?" I said, looking at her. My voice reached her ears and she pulled away from whoever the bloke was. He got up, uttered a goodbye to Rose, and left.

Smart boy.

"S-Scorpius," she stuttered walking over to me. With every step she took, I took one backwards, trying to keep away. "It's not what it looks like. "

"Oh, really?" I said angrily. "Because, to me, it looks like you're ending this relationship."

"No, Scor, please listen," she tried.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Rose," I said, blinking back a tear or two. "If that's what you want, fine by me. We're through," I said, clenching my fists. She looked at me sadly. I didn't even bother to look back. I just turned around and walked away from her. From pain. From love.

"Scorpius, wait!" Rose called. It was no use; I kept walking.

""

I stormed through the portrait hole and ran up the steps to my dorm. I collapsed on my bed and stared at the draped red curtains above me.

"You okay, mate?" Albus asked standing in the doorframe. I turned my head the opposite direction and looked at my clock, just for the sake of something to do.

7:10.

I didn't say anything, and about two minutes had passed before I heard his footsteps retreat down the stairs.

Bennett had come back, probably after getting something to eat, and was in his cage. I grabbed him from his cage and set him on the nightstand. He nipped my hand affectionately.

_Lily,_

_You were right; Rose was cheating. There's no need to worry about it anymore, seeing as I broke up with her._

_Yours,_

_Scorpius._

I rolled the parchment and tied it to Bennett's foot.

"Take this to Lily, then you can go back to the owlry for the rest of the day, okay?" I said to him quietly. He nipped my finger lightly and set off out the window.

I looked out after him as he soared around the castle. Once I couldn't see his brown feathers anymore, I pulled my head back inside the window.

I lay down on my bed and stared at my curtains. I didn't even care if I missed breakfast; I wasn't about to sit there in the same room as Rose and remind myself what an idiot I was. I'd rather sit and cry the tears that were silently streaming down my cheeks.

I heard the door start to open and rubbed the tears off my face hastily.

"Scor, you okay?" Albus said from behind me. I focused on my alarm clock for a few seconds before answering.

"I broke up with Rose…" I said reluctantly.

"You—what?" He said, sounding concerned, yet happy.

"You heard me," I said, rubbing my face again.

"Why? What happened?" He said sounding more concerned this time.

After explaining mostly everything to him, I was already time for breakfast. ("I'll be late," He said. "It'll be fine," he claimed.).

"Al?" I asked into the silence, looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that Lily might… like me?" I asked cautiously.

Al's eyes widened slightly. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he actually spoke.

"Well… uh. Why do you ask?" He stammered.

I shrugged. "Dunno… Remember how I told you that she originally warned me?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, why would she warn me if she didn't care?"

He thought about that for a second. "If I tell you, you can't tell her I told you," he said quickly. My heart skipped a beat.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," I said.

"That's what I was trying to get at, yeah." He said, laughing slightly. I smiled nervously.

_Tap tap tap. _

We both looked to the window and there sat Annabelle.

"There's my cue. I'll see you," Al said, leaving down to breakfast.

I nodded, still smiling and brought Annabelle in the room. I gave her a mouse flavored treat and she held her leg out. I took the small roll of parchment from it and unrolled it.

_Scorpius,_

_Oh my Merlin, Scor, I'm so sorry. I was hoping that you wouldn't take me seriously, what I said last night. Do you want to meet up earlier? I've got a break after Charms and before Defense Against the Dark Arts, so at about 10:15. Quidditch pitch? Bring your broom. _

_Love Always,_

_Lily_

_P.S. Avalon is dying to see you again._

I smiled to myself. I was dying to see Avalon too.

But mostly I couldn't wait to see Lil—

Wait, what?


	8. Watch It

**Author's Note: Pleeasseee Review! I have the next chapter ready, but I'm not going to put it up until I have between 5-10 reviews. Please, don't just read. Review! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Watch it**

* * *

I ended up going down to breakfast anyway, despite not wanting to see Rose. I plastered a fake grin on my face and went and sat by Albus and Lorcan. Two tables over, I could see the bright red hair that was Lily. I smiled and waved slightly and could've sworn that her cheeks tinged pink as she waved back.

"Watch it, mate," Albus warned jokingly.

"Watch what?" I replied sarcastically, biting into my toast.

"Certainly not the Ravenclaw table… Rose is basically Avada Kedavra-ing you with her eyes," he said quietly.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Lorcan asked. I glanced at him sideways. "Al told me," he said before taking a drink of his pumpkin juice.

"I guess. I honestly don't care. She played the game and she lost," I replied, shrugging.

They accepted my comment and went back to eating.

Breakfast went pretty quickly with no interferences from anyone; especially Rose. As we began filing out of the Great Hall, McGonagall flicked her wand and our timetables appeared in our hands.

**Malfoy, Scorpius H. –6****th**** Year**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts— 8:30- 9:30**

**Herbology—9:40- 10:10**

**Transfiguration—10:30- 11:30**

**Lunch—11:40-12:40**

**Muggle Studies—12:45-1:10**

**Charms—1:30-2:30**

**Ancient Runes—2:40-3:40**

_**On specified weekends*, students above the third year are allowed to venture to Hogsmeade Village. All students are encouraged to join their house Quidditch teams or the school choir, all which take place after class. *The first Hogsmeade weekend will be tomorrow, Saturday September 2**__**nd.**_

I scanned over my schedule a few times before I started making my way to D.A.D.A.

Just my luck. Rose is in this class with me. On the other hand, so is Albus, so I might survive to make it to Herbology.

Professor Lupin made his way to the front of the class after greeting Al and Rose.

"Right. So," he began as he clapped his hands together loudly. "Welcome back! For those who don't know me, which isn't very many of you, I am Professor Teddy Lupin. For those of you, who do, glad to see you again!

"If you'd move your desks to the far right corner of the room, we can begin today's lesson," he said, flicking his wand, moving his own desk out of the way.

"The pairings for this lesson are as follows: Albus and Lucy, Adam and Riley, Jacob and Alison, Scorpius and Rose…"

I spaced out completely after I heard my pairing. All I could think about was my sheer _luck_ for being paired up with Rose. I didn't even dare look over to where she sat; I would probably lose my life.

"Get together in your pairs, if you please." Lupin said so that the class of mumbling students could hear him.

"What if we don't please?" I heard Rose ask Alison, one of her best friends.

Lupin continued. "We'll be learning, or in some cases perfecting, how to Stupefy. Later, if you're up to it, we'll move on to _Protego_.

We all got into our pairs, but Rose and I stood fairly far away from each other. I nervously pushed my hair to the side. Rose looked at me, but her look was confusing. She didn't look like she hated me, but she did look like stupefying me would be fun.

"On my count, alright?" Lupin asked. We all nodded.

"One… Two… Three!" Lupin said loudly. In seconds, jets of light were flooding the room, bursting from the tips of wands, along with laughter slipping from people's lips. I looked around at everyone laughing, smiling slightly to myself. What I didn't hear was Rose whisper:

"_Stupefy."_

A jet of light exploded from the tip of her wand and within seconds, I was blasted backwards onto the pile of cushions behind me.

"Well done, Rose!" Lupin exclaimed. "Well done! Seems like you all got your fair share of Stupefy, lets move on to Protego. Get up, Scorpius," he said, holding his hand out. I smiled, took it, and pulled myself up.

"Now since I saw the ladies doing most of the blasting, gentlemen, you'll be getting your share of it. Ladies, you'll be doing protego," Lupin assigned. After showing us the wand movement, we went back to our pairs.

"Scor?" I heard a small voice whisper. I turned my head and Rose was looking up at me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ever—"

"But you did. And this isn't the time, nor the place, to discuss this," I stated plainly. She looked defeated as she nodded and went back to her spot.

"On my count. One… Two… Three!" Lupin repeated.

"_Stupefy!"_ I yelled, just as I saw the word _Protego_ slip from Rosie's red lips.

My jet of red light was engulfed by Rose's perfect sheen of blue. My hair blew back off my forehead and I had to grip my wand with both hands. When I let go, I almost fell over.

"Well done! Fantastic job, you two!" Lupin yelled, laughing. "Okay, you have a very short assignment for today. I want eleven inches of parchment, no less than one hundred words on what Protego can and will protect you from." Lupin explained quietly. "You have ten minutes. Put your desks back and begin." He said, setting a small hourglass on his desk.

The rustling of parchment and scratching of quills soon replaced the shuffling of chairs. I resumed my spot next to Albus and started my assignment.

I was about halfway done when a small not landed on my desk. I opened it to reveal a small, tidy handwriting.

_Scor,_

_We need to talk. Please. I really am sorry. Let me explain everything after dinner._

_Rosie._

I ripped the bottom off of my finished assignment and wrote back.

_I suppose. You still really hurt me, and I want the whole truth, so you can stop rehearsing your story. _

I went up to the front of the room, gave Lupin my parchment, and started toward the door. On the way out I threw my response on Rose's desk and just as the hourglass emptied, I walked out of the room.

Once out of the room, I started making my way to Herbology. This class, thankfully, I didn't have with Rose, avoiding more awkwardness. It takes a while to get there, so by the time that I was even relatively close to the room, it was already time for class. I started walking a little faster, hoping to get there at least slightly on time. I was almost there when I, quite literally ran into a head of bright red hair.

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Scorpius," Lily said, laughing as she handed me my quill.

"I suppose so," I said laughing nervously.

Nervously? Wait, what?

"Scor?"

"Yeah?"

"10:15, don't forget," she reminded me.

"As long as you don't run into me there too," I said. I winked to her as I walked through the door.

"Mister Malfoy?" Professor Longbottom inquired.

"Yes, sir?"

"Better late than never, I suppose. Take your seat," He said smiling slightly. He would never take points off a Gryffindor, considering that he was one at one point.

"Your assignment is to research the properties of Gillyweed and what it can be used for, other than the obvious. Begin," he explained. I rustled through my bag for my Herbology book.

I could barely stay in my seat for the last few minutes of class. When Professor Longbottom dismissed us, I almost jumped out of my seat, making me the first one out the door.

I quickly summoned my broom from Gryffindor tower and went out to the Quidditch pitch where a small head of red hair was sitting.

"Hey, Lily!" I called, jogging up to her.

"Hey," she replied, smiling.

"Where to?" I asked, holding up my Phoenix broomstick.

"We're going to play a game that Mollie taught me," she said excitedly.

"And that is?" I asked, smiling.

"Flying Facts," she replied promptly. "I throw this Galleon into the air, and it'll fly around, kind of like a snitch. Whoever catches it has to say a fact about themselves."

"Any rules?" I asked, slightly intrigued.

"Don't run into me," she winked. "Ready?" I nodded. "One. Two. Three!" she said, throwing the Galleon over her head. Just as the bit of gold looked like it was going to fall, it zoomed past my arm. Lily mounted her Olwen 740 and took off. When she looked back, I took off on my broom as well.

The golden gleam of the Galleon flashed into my eyes again and I set off faster on my Phoenix. Just as I got next to Lily, she must've seen it too. She rushed past me and caught it, almost flipping her broom over in the process. She came to a reasonable speed and set her feet back on the ground.

"How in the bloody name of Merlin can you do that in a skirt?" I asked her.

"Magic?" Lily said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said.

"There's a reason you're a Chaser, Scor," She said, giggling.

I laughed with her as we sat on the grass.

"So… my fact is… I'm deathly afraid of snakes," Lily said rather quickly.

"Really? Snakes? Why?" I asked.

"Well, when I was about six, I was eating a licorice wand. I set it on the table because my mum called me to go do something and when I came back and picked it up, James had managed to transfigure it into a garden snake," she said extremely fast.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Breathe!"

She did and laughed slightly.

This time when she threw it, it went way to the left of the pitch. I immediately took off past her and followed it. It was a pretty intense round, her trailing next to me most of the time. It was no such luck for her, because I had it within two minutes.

"Who said something about Chasers now?" I mocked her, tossing the coin back and forth between my hands, guiding my broom with only my feet. She stuck her tongue out at me as we landed on the ground again.

"Your fact is…?" Lily pushed.

"Right," I said, giving her back the Galleon. "My fact is… I absolutely hated the fact that I was going to have a little sister," I said, remembering back a whole eleven years.

"Really? I would've never guessed," she said astonished.

I shrugged. "I guess I learned to love the little brat," I said, laughing slightly.

"Hmm," Lily hummed to herself.

"What?" I asked, looking at her. She looked away a bit.

"Can I tell you a fact without tossing the Galleon?" she asked, snapping her eyes to mine.

"Go for it," I encouraged her.

She looked at me very seriously and said: "Scor, you _really_ need to brush up on your Quidditch skills."


	9. Priceless

Scorpius' Point of View

"Do I now?" I replied with a laugh as we walked toward the broom closet.

"Yeah, you do. Definitely" Lily replied with a smirk just as cute as her red tinged face.

"Er, sorry, but who won the last round?" I laughed, stepping into the dusty broom shed. She followed me in and set her broom next to mine.

"You. But that's only because I let you win!" She said, going up on her tiptoes, trying to make herself taller than me. She's so much shorter than me that she still only comes up to about my chin when she's on her toes.

"Ha! Likely story," I replied, poking her nose as I awkwardly moved to attempt to get out of the small space. Lily scrunched up her face and walked out of the shed before me.

"You're just as bad as Albus," she said, before turning around and sticking her tongue out at me. I walked behind her for a little while before catching up with her.

"Hey, great minds think alike," I said, laughing a little.

"Well I hope not all the time, because that would mean that Al was checking out my bum." Lily said, walking down the hallway to Herbology. I felt my face redden as she turned around and waved at me. I waved back as I walked into Transfiguration.

Albus was running in just as I walked through the door. The rest of the class was sitting silently.

"Could you imagine the look on McGonagall face if we were late?" He whispered to me. I shook my head and we took our seats. Seconds later, McGonagall appeared out of practically nowhere.

"Potter. Malfoy." She snapped. She looked as if she was going to give us detention, but thought better of it.

"I know that this might be a slight bit more advanced for those of you who didn't get the greatest grade in your O.W.L.'s, but this week, we'll be focusing on human transfigurations," she said sternly. "If you would all stand, please," she asked. The entire class obliged and with a flick of her wand, the desks disappeared and were replaced by mirrors. We all stepped in front of them, the girls fixing their hair, the boys straightening their ties.

"I want you all to repeat after me. _Mulivosa,_" Professor McGonagall said.

"_Mulivosa_," The class replied, robotically.

"Good. Now, I want to focus on the color of your hair," she started, before some of the girls shrieked. She ignored it and went on with what she was saying. "I want you to change the color according to this chart," she said, flicking her wand. A piece of chalk rose from the tray and started writing, by itself, the chart in curly, elegant script.

_Brown__-__Red_

_Black__-__Blonde_

Red - Black

_Blonde__-__Brown_

As the chalk was writing out the last item on the list, everyone turned to me. I was the only one in the class with blonde hair as bright as could be. The hair is just another Malfoy trait that I've had to live up to.

We all stood in front of our mirrors saying the incantation. There were shrieks, "oohs", "ahhs", "bloody hell" and every variation of, bouncing around the room. I said the incantation slowly with my eyes closed; I didn't even want to see it.

"Scor, open your eyes," Al said. When I did, I saw him messing with his newly blonde hair.

"Bloody hell. You'd fit right in with my family with hair like that, you would," I said, laughing. It was only then when I looked in my half of the mirror. Shocked by what I saw, I immediately threw my hand to my hair. I pushed it out of my eyes, off of my forehead, back, forth, and back to it original, now dark brown, placement. My hair is brown.

Whoa.

"Well done, class. Now tap the top of your head with the tip of your wand and say '_Asovilium__'__,_" McGonagall instructed.

The class, some willingly, repeated the incantation given and restored their natural hair color. I was a lot more willing to try it this time; to see my blonde would, for once, be a relief… only the incantation didn't work. I tried flourishing my wand in a few different ways to try and fix it, but nothing was working.

"Mister Malfoy, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out," Professor McGonagall said, tapping my wand hand. "Now what seems to be the issue here?"

"I can't seem to get the reversing spell to work…" I said, dejectedly. She flicked her wand upon me saying this and tried several different incantations, but nothing worked.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, but there's nothing I can do. It'll grow back eventually…" she said, smirking slightly.

I sighed and sat back down to start the follow up assignment she gave us. All the while, I could not stop messing with my hair. It was still the same length, just slightly past my eyebrows, but it was deep, dark brown. Brown!

"Mate," Albus said, nudging my arm. "Cut it out!" he whispered

"I can't! It's just so… odd." I whispered back. McGonagall shot us a sharp look and we got quieter.

"_Muffliato__"_ I whispered, flicking my wand under my desk. A few students looked around to see where the strange, sudden buzzing noise had come from, but McGonagall paid no attention.

"Well you're going to have to. It's going to be like that for a while," he said, somewhat louder, but still looking at his parchment.

"I wonder what Rose will feel about it," I wondered out loud. She loved my hair….

Not that it mattered anymore.

"I wonder how _Lily_will feel about it," Al questioned, smirking.

"Oh, hush up," I said, feeling my face turn hot again.

McGonagall dismissed us and we all made our way over to the hall for lunch. I walked in like normal, forgetting that anything had ever changed.

The look on Rose's face?

Hilarious.

The look on Lily's?

Priceless.

Author's Note: Hello all! Thanks for putting up with me and my faulty updating! I'm getting the next chapter up sometime next week. My laptop doesn't really agree with Microsoft word, but I'll have to train it otherwise. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Expecto Patronum

**AN:****Hey****everyone.****Because****I****was****feeling****motivated,****here****'****s****another****chapter****for****you****guys****right****away.****Hope****you****like****it****:]****Please****review!**

Lily's Point of View

I can't believe it.

"You dyed your hair? I leave you for a class period and you dye. Your. Hair?" I squeaked at Scorpius. His formerly blonde-white hair was now dark brown and was dangerously close to the color of chocolate frogs.

"Well… Yes. But no," he said. "Human transfiguration gone wrong," Scor said briefly. Albus laughed as he sat next to Scor, messing up his hair as he did so. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and he explained his mishap. The entire time he was talking, he couldn't stop running his fingers through it.

I reached over and lightly smacked his hands several times while saying, "Stop! Doing! That!"

He put his hands down and rubbed them jokingly, laughing softly.

I love his laugh.

I smiled slightly to myself. Scor smiled back, but when someone behind me cleared their throat, his smile instantly faded.

"Are we having an identity crisis, Miss Potter, or are you color blind? Perhaps you've forgotten where you belong." said Professor Flint, head of Slytherin house, smugly.

"No, sir," I tried to retaliate.

"Well, seeing as you're in your right sense as to who you are, I'm taking 5 points from Hufflepuff for merely having a lack of judgment and 10 from Gryffindor for you two not—" he stopped as his eyes fell on Scorpius. "Who are you?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, sir." Scor replied in a tone that was inwardly calling Flint several choice names.

Flint looked at Scorpius closely as Albus and I explained the mishap over again.

"Well, only 5 points will be taken because Mister Malfoy seemed to punished himself for his own stupidity," He countered. "Miss Potter, I suggest you go back to your rightful place before I make it 50 points," he said as he left.

"See you guys later," I said, getting my stuff together. They both waved their goodbyes as I walked to my table. Mollie was waiting for me as I approached my table, a puzzled expression etched on her face.

"What did Flint want?" she asked me as I put some chips on my plate.

"To scold me for sitting with Al and Scor," I replied in a mocking tone.

"You weren't with Scor…" she said looking back over at the boys. "That's the exchange student from Durmstrang."

"Honestly, Mollie?" I asked hitting my head with the palm of my hand. I looked at her obviously. "Why an exchange student would be sorted, into Gryffindor, no less. Scor just had a transfiguration problem," I continued.

"Really!" Mollie squealed. "He looks… amazing!" She continued, even more excited. I guess my face had twisted into a glare because Mollie muttered something to the effect of "Calm down, Red." I laughed slightly and ate some of my sandwich.

I looked over at Scor and he just barely caught my eye before turning his blue-gray gaze the other way. No longer than it took me to sigh, there were girls swarming him like hyenas to unwilling prey. Among those were Annabelle, Celeste, a few first years and Rose's best friend, Alison. Scorpius barely acknowledged them, due to him scratching something hastily on a scrap of parchment.

As the girls were gabbing away, the words going right over Scor's head, nobody seemed to notice how he folded the parchment perfectly into a paper airplane and held it underneath the table. His upper arm moved in a way that made it appear as if he waved his wand.

Something under my table had poked me in the knee, that something being none other than the paper airplane from Scor. I took it in my hand nonchalantly and opened it.

_Lily,_

_This__may__sound__like__a__strange__plea,__but__would__you__fancy__being__my__pretend__girlfriend__for__the__next__five__minutes?_HELP ME!

_Scor_

My eyes widened automatically as I kept running my finger over the untidy scrawl.

Girlfriend!

"Lily, what in the name of Merlin's beard are you doing?" Mollie called after me as I got up in a daze. Making sure that Flint was turned the other way, I walked towards Scor with courage that would've made Godric Gryffindor himself proud.

I could've sworn I heard Scor tell Albus not to flip out as I got closer. He smiled at me and mouthed a word of thanks as I went and sat by him and grabbed his hand and held it within my own. Even though I was aware of the circumstances, I was still shocked when he didn't object.

"So," he started, "Madame Puddifoot's tomorrow, right?"

"That's the plan," I said with the most sickeningly sweet and obnoxious voice I could manage. He smiled and brushed a stray piece of hair from my eyes. As his fingers brushed my cheeks, I wondered if he could feel the heat radiating from them. Either Scor is an extremely good actor or I'm dreaming.

The girls surrounding him stared disapprovingly and eventually left. I was still looking at Scor when Albus coughed something that sounded oddly like "Flint."

"You better go. I wouldn't want to get you in any more trouble," Scor said, putting both of his hands in his lap, his cheeks going slightly red.

"I suppose. I'll see you around?" I said, getting up. He nodded. As I stood behind him, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, the back of his head resting on my throat. I leaned my head down and whispered "You owe me one" before I swiftly kissed him on the cheek for the remaining observers. I smiled all the way back over to Mollie, whose jaw was on the floor.

"Close your mouth, Holloway. You're going to collect owl droppings," I said sarcastically.

She shook her head, still in shock as I took a drink of my pumpkin juice.

Mollie and I walked quickly to Defense Against the Dark Arts; we both hated being late to this class, as it was our favorite.

"Hey, Lils!" Teddy—I mean Professor Lupin called as I walked in.

I waved and bounced over to hug him. He had to leave for school earlier than James, Al and I, seeing as he took the post of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor last year, so I hadn't seen him in over a month. He hugged me tightly before shooing me off to my seat.

"So, class. Normally, I'd give my ramble of a speech about the beginning of the year, but we're all tired so lets just get on with it then!" he said, barking a laugh. We all took our seats as he started the lesson.

"_Expecto__patronum!__" _he shouted. Some of the class jumped in surprise as a silvery lion burst from the tip of his wand. The entire class applauded as the form disappeared and Lupin took a very dramatic bow.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all term!" He said, jokingly. The class laughed right on cue. "This, everyone, is what you'll be learning how to perform. I must, however warn you of two things." He said, making his way over to the chalkboard at the front of the room. "One; you will most likely not be able to perform this on your first attempt. Do not be discouraged, just keep trying." He paused, smiling at the much indulged sitting students before him. "Two; Your Patronus will be different than those of your classmates.

"I want you all to think of the happiest you've ever been. Your strongest happy memory and your wand are all that is required for this activity." Lupin said.

My happiest memories were bouncing between when my mum would read me the stories in "Tales of Beedle the Bard" and just a while ago with Scorpius at the lunch table. Remembering the note stored in my cloak, a small smile spread across my face.

"Now, close your eyes and think of the memory you chose. Allow it to fill you up," Lupin said quietly. His classroom was so quiet, you could hear a pin being dropped and it would sound like a gun shot.

"Now that we've done that, repeat after me. Expecto. Patronum." He said, shattering the silence.

"Expecto patronum," we replied coolly.

"Let's have a go at casting it, shall we?" Lupin said, pointing his wand. Try it on your own for now. Make sure you practice it over the weekend, too. Practice does make perfect."

Mollie and I went off into one of the corners of the largely spaced classroom.

"What do you think your patronus is going to be, Petal?" Mollie asked, curiously.

"Dunno. Watch it be some sort of serpent. That would be bloody brilliant," I replied sarcastically.

I closed my eyes and thought once more of my happy memory.

"_Expecto__Patronum!__" _I said loudly. A silvery-blue smoke protruded from my wand, then sputtered into the form of a small, red fox. My hair blue back on my face as my patronus leaped to the ceiling with the patronuses of my other successful classmates.

"Well done! Well done everyone! Lily, a full form patronus, first shot! For that, I award 50 points to Hufflepuff for your efforts!" Lupin said, beaming a smile that could outshine the sun. I smiled widely as other Hufflepuff's came up to me with words of congratulations. Mollie looked at me encouragingly as her phoenix patronus flew past my fox.

Teddy was so impressed with all of us that he gave us the rest of the hour to just relax and talk. Mollie and I stayed over by our desk, laughing at the patronuses of James and Al; James having a sloth, and Albus having a tabby cat.

The familiar tolling came from the direction of the bell tower as we went to leave. I waved goodbye to Teddy as I made my way to the dungeons with Mollie.

A double potion session with the Slytherins was awaiting us, and in fear of losing points, we moved quickly.


	11. NOTICE

Hey faithful readers!

Again, I applaud you for being magnificently patient. I'm getting the next chapter in no later than tomorrow, and after that, updates should come every two weeks or so. I assure you that each coming chapter will be completely worth the wait. I'm working on rewriting it entirely because my dad scrapped the notebook I had it written in. . I wasn't pleased. Anyway, I'm going off what I can remember that I had written, so be patient; the best is yet to come.

Yours in Magic,

Anna


End file.
